Methacryl resin has excellent transmittancy, weather resistance, hardness, chemical resistance, surface luster, adhesion, etc., and thus, has been widely used as a substitute for glass. However, since the methacryl resin has weaker impact resistance than other plastic materials, its thickness should be thick for use or its use has been limited.
In order to improve the impact resistance of the methacryl resin, there has been proposed a method of reforming methacryl resin using an impact reinforcing agent.
JP Laid-Open Patent No. 2006-131803 disclosed methacryl resin reformed by an impact reinforcing agent using acrylic rubber. The impact resistance of the methacryl resin is improved by the above method, which is insufficient. As a result, when a large amount of impact reinforcing agent is used in order to improve impact resistance, there is a problem in that the hardness and transmittancy of the methacryl resin is degraded.